Mi coleccion de Drabbles
by ElyRnz
Summary: ¿Puedes sentir la adrenalina embriagando todo tu ser? Pues eso y mas sintio Hermione cuando Harry le pidio que se casaran. Mi 3º Drabble Propuesta para el Drabble 62º de LPdF
1. Aun a Ciegas

_Hola!! Bueno aqui les traigo mi primer Drabble de la LPdF, espero que les guste y ojala puedan dejar un review al salir para saber que les parecio. _

* * *

_-¡Lumus!_

**Aun a ciegas**

-Imagina. Imagina que esta es la ultima oportunidad que tienes para salvar tu vida Harry¡Atácame! –decía Hermione, hacia casi un mes que entrenaban de ese modo para poder estar a salvo en cualquier situación.

Para eso Habían optado por vendarse los ojos y en esa ocasión le tocaba a Harry. Estaba completamente a oscuras; no podía ver nada, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, pero lo que si podía era sentirla, y es que llevaba tanto tiempo de conocerla que ya la podía sentir sin necesidad de que pudiera verla.

Podía oler su aroma aunque sabia que ella estaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación, podía visualizar su imagen tratando de alejarse lo más posible, aunque él tenía la venda en los ojos, pudo escucharla cuando tropezó con aquel florero e incluso la escucho maldecir.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero sobretodo podía notarla preocupada, podía sentir lo que ella sentía, y ella tenia miedo de perderlo a él.

La varita vacilo unos momentos, lo único que tenia que hacer era lanzarle un expelliarmus y si acertaba el entrenamiento acabaría.

Pero algo le impedía lanzar ese hechizo, algo y ese algo tenia nombre y apellido. Hermione noto su vacilación y sin saber porque empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el moreno.

El no podía verla pero quería verla y fue cuando noto que estaba por abrir la boca, sintió su mano a unos milímetros de su cara, descubrió que ella temblaba y se sorprendió al saber que el estaba haciendo lo mismo. No quería perderla, si la perdía, perdía todo. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que le daba fuerza para seguir con su destino era ella. La quería, la necesitaba, ella era su todo.

Hermione se llevo su mano a la boca, ahogo un suspiro y dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero Harry no lo permitió; dejo caer la varita y tomo rápidamente a la castaña por la cintura girándola para quedar de frente.

-No me dejes. –pidió y como por arte de magia la venda cayo de sus ojos, Hermione lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos.

-Nunca lo haré…

**FIN**

_-¡Nox!_

* * *

_¿Que tal?, creo que para ser el primero no estuvo tan malo ¿Oh si?, bueno si gustan dejar un review ya saben como y agradesco infinitamente el que tengan tiempo de leer mis trabajos. _

_Saludos y besos sabor calabaza!! _

_**Por cierto aqui sera mi coleccion de Drabbles; para no tener que abrir una nueva historia siempre aparte me gustaria tenerlos todos juntos jeje bueno ahora si nos leemos luego.** _

_Karen (JamNe)_


	2. Un Buen Perdedor

_Hola! aqui traigo mi propuesta para el segundo Drabble de LPdF, espero que guste y a ustedes tambien. Si pueden y si no es mucha molestia, ojala puedan dejar un pequeño Review al salir. Muchas gracias._

_

* * *

_

_-¡Lumus!_

**Un Buen Perdedor.**

Maldije internamente a Potter. Acabo de pelear con _Her-mio-ne_ y todo por su culpa.

Salí del enorme castillo para buscarla, no podía molestarse por preguntarle algo que tenia en mi cabeza desde que la vi.

Para mi desagradable sorpresa se dirigía a los campos de Quidditch. Fue aun peor el que Potter se cruzará en su camino. Se sonrieron. Un simple gesto pudo decirme más que una frase bien elaborada. Sus miradas se encontraron y yo supe que podían comunicarse de esa manera. Èl negó con la cabeza y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. No pude evitar apretar mis puños.

Caminaron hacia el lago negro, y comenzó a nevar. Ella se recargo en su hombro, èl no lo impidió.

Tenia que seguirlos, tenía que averiguar si mis sospechas eran ciertas. Me coloque rudamente detrás de un árbol para intentar escuchar lo que hablaban pero de sus bocas no salía sonido alguno. Ambos se dedicaban a mirar al lago. Hasta que un inocente movimiento hizo que yo sintiera como si me cayera de mi escoba.

Potter intento decirle algo al oído justo cuando ella volteo, sus bocas eran separadas por escasos centímetros. Sus ojos no hacían más que fundirse en la del otro. Quizás esperando una reacción, tal vez en busca de una autorización.

Lentamente èl se fue acercando a ella; atolondrado, inexperto y hasta un poco tímido. Ella no lo rechazo, se dedico a cerrar sus ojos y un casi imperceptible rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

Y paso. Se besaron. Torpemente, inocentemente pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

Solo faltaba eso para que yo supiera que no me equivocaba. Yo ya lo sabía, todo Howgarts lo podía ver, solo ellos faltaban por descubrirlo. A pesar de tener mi ego herido no podía enfurecerme, después de todo Potter no era tan malo.

Una pequeña risa de ella hizo que el acto terminara. Harry pasó una mano por su nuca un tanto nervioso. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Ahora rió èl. Eran felices y eso me bastaba a mí.

Gire de regreso al castillo. Su felicidad era una ajena a mí. Ahora puedo estar seguro de que ella no era para mi; Viktor Krum.

Ya no podía hacer nada, _Her-mio-ne_ siempre fue de èl y Harry siempre fue para ella.

_-¡Nox!_

* * *

_¿Demasiado malo¿Aceptable¿Me dedico a otra cosa?... _

_XD!, nos tecleamos pronto._

_Karen_


	3. Asi fue

_Holas!, otra vez ando por aqui antes de que mi tiempo libre termine... Ahora les presento mi propuesta para el Drabble 62º de LPdF. Y otra vez dudo que yo gane xD!!_

**

* * *

**

**Así fue**

Al principio ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta. Estaba sumamente concentrada en no sucumbir ante ninguno de los gemidos acumulados en su garganta. ¿La causa? Fácil, la respiración de Harry en su oído derecho. Ya llevaban vario rato acurrucados en uno de los mullidos sillones de Grimmauld Place

-¿Hermione? –le hablo Harry mientras se detenía a morder suavemente su lóbulo.

-¿Umh? –se quejo ella sin dejar de soltar a lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos.

_-¿Y si nos casamos?_- volvió a preguntar. El cuerpo de la castaña como siempre fue el primero en hablar; recapacito la pregunta y noto como la piel se le erizaba, se mordió el labio inferior y no hizo más que girar la cabeza y buscar esos ojos verdes.

Esmeralda y chocolate se encontraron. Y por vez primera no se comunicaron. Harry tuvo miedo. No había sido una buena manera de comenzar. Debió haber sido de otro modo. El moreno hundió su rostro en la alborotada cabellera; aquellos ojos que antes le transmitían millones de sentimientos, preocupaciones e incluso lo regañaban ahora no decían nada.

-¿Harry? –dijo Hermione mientras tomaba las manos de su amigo y las entrelazaba con las suyas. El aludido no volteo, parecía muy ocupado en seguir besando el cuello de la chica. Hermione dio pequeños mordiscos en las manos de Harry y este reacciono.

-¿Umh? –susurro al tiempo que giraba el rostro de Hermione para probar sus labios.

_-¿En verdad crees que aun nos hace falta?_ – se aventuro a bromear la antigua premio anual mientras mordía los labios del muchacho, èl negó con su cabeza rozando narices con Hermione. Ninguno pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione gimió y esa fue la contestación más satisfactoria que el chico había recibido en toda su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

_Creo que voy mejorando, no voy a ser mentirosa, me gusto como quedo, pero se que puedo ser mejor. Asi que si gustan dejarme un review se los agradecere todavia mas... _

_pd.- Giss si te pasas por aca dejame decirte que tienes que colgar aca "¿Verdad o Reto?" y no, no es amenaza pero ya te dije ehh... xD!_


End file.
